Sleep, traduction
by Kate Neremh
Summary: TRADUCTION de shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod. Steve/Natasha, Fluffy One Shot. Après une mission et presque deux jours éveillés, un assassin endormi sur la place passagère et un super-soldat très fatigué au volant sont finalement sur leur route vers la maison. Qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre se fera enfin connaître?


_Hello ! J'ai remarqué qu'il était presque impossible de trouver des fictions avec le pairing Steve/Natasha en France, et comme cette fiction est ma préférée que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire en anglais, j'ai demandé à son auteur si je pouvais la traduire. Excusez-moi s'il reste des fautes, je me suis relue mais elles se cachent dès qu'elles me voient, et en plus c'est ma première traduction:)_

 _Disclaimer : Steve et Natasha Romanoff appartiennent à... Marvel ?_

 _Et l'histoire appartient à mon auteur de fanfiction préférée sur ce couple: shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod (Thank you again for letting me translate your cute story)_

 _Je ne suis que traductrice !_

Ça avait été une longue journée, plus que d'habitude, même pour Steve. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal à cause des efforts effectués et ses yeux pouvaient à peine se concentrer sur la route. Les lampadaires passaient, brillants de teintes jaunes dans la voiture pendant une seconde avant de voleter plus loin. Ils étaient dans une traversée constante de la lumière et des ténèbres pendant que la voiture faisait son chemin sur la route. Si Natasha était éveillée, elle aurait probablement blâmé Steve d'être un vrai grand-père pour sa conduite lente. Elle dormait sur le siège passager de la voiture, son visage paisible et impassible.

Ils traquaient depuis l'aube un tireur d'élite qui avait assassiné des agents du SHIELD. Il leur avait fallu toute la journée en traversant l'animation des rues et prenant plusieurs modes de transport pour l'attraper. Ils l'avait ensuite déposé au SHIELD pour répondre de ses crimes aux alentours de minuit. Aucun des deux n'avait eu de blessure grave, ce qui était un soulagement agréable. Steve avait encore à conduire jusqu'à son appartement, qui était plus proche que la Tour Stark de l'endroit d'où ils étaient partis. La voiture se dirigeait vers les frontières de la ville, les gratte-ciel avaient commencé à se dissiper progressivement, autant que la quantité de voitures. Le blond dû s'arrêter à un feu rouge, lumière qui parvenait floue mais éclatante à travers ses paupières qui se refermaient. Il appuya doucement son pied sur la pédale lorsque le rouge passa au vert. Essayant de ne pas réveiller Natasha, il laissa échapper un long bâillement.

Il avait été éveillé pendant plus d'une journée, presque deux. Même avec le sérum, il était encore humain, et il était très humain d'être fatigué après ne pas avoir dormi pendant une aussi longue durée. Tout d'abord, les cauchemars ne l'avait pas laissé dormir la nuit précédente. Puis, ils avaient été appelés ailleurs, plus de temps pour se reposer. Natasha, elle, avait été jusqu'à près de 36 heures debout. Dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient avant de traquer le tireur d'élite, les cauchemars de la rousse l'avaient assaillie, et elle n'avait pas pu dormir. Steve avait prié qu'elle soit en mesure d'obtenir un peu plus de repos une fois la mission terminée.

Après un autre tournant dans une petite rue, Steve tapa le code pour le complexe d'appartements et passa sous la barre de métal, qui s'était soulevée juste après. Il rentra lentement dans le parking sous les appartements. Frottant ses yeux ensommeillés, Steve ouvrit la porte de la voiture, en écoutant l'écho qu'il avait créé dans les murs de ciment. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour rentrer à l'intérieur et frotter la saleté sous ses ongles. Steve fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte du passager. Natasha dormait encore, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses cheveux roux emmêlés à cause de leur journée de combat.

"Natasha", murmura-t-il devant sa forme immobile. Elle ne répondit pas. Steve soupira et passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous son dos. Il plaça les bras de l'espionne autour de son cou et la souleva. "S'il te plaît, ne me tue pas», dit-il en souriant. Dès qu'elle fût dans ses bras, son corps svelte se remit à respirer régulièrement, pendant qu'il fermait et verrouillait la voiture.

Steve la déplaça un peu dans ses bras et commença à monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement. Les dix marches étaient difficiles à monter, même pour lui. Il était constamment en train de cligner des yeux à cause du sommeil. Il parvint à la fois à se hisser lui-même et Natasha à l'endroit où on prenait les ascenseurs, tenant en plus dans l'une de ses mains un sac de voyage, qui tenait leurs vêtements d'infiltration, diverses armes, et le bouclier de Steve. Ils s'étaient tous les deux revêtus d'une veste afin de couvrir leurs uniformes, pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention si un passant les apercevaient pendant leur retour à la maison.

Avec un doigt tendu, il appuya sur le bouton et attendit que l'ascenseur viennent les prendre. Après quelques secondes, le feu vert brilla et les portes s'ouvrirent. Steve entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de son étage, à l'écoute pour les 'ding' mous qui signaleraient leur arrivée. La musique dans les ascenseurs lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, ça pouvait paraître gênant, mais au moins, il pensait à autre chose qu'à la personne qui se tenait contre lui.

Natasha était toujours dans ses bras, sa poitrine montait et descendait à chaque respiration, calme.

L'ascenseur sonna et Steve en sortit.

"Longue nuit?" demanda une voix douce.

Steve se retourna pour voir Mme Kelley, une femme âgée qui avait l'appartement au fond du couloir de son étage.

"Oui, Madame," Steve répondit avec un sourire.

"Vous allez dormir alors," répondit Mme Kelley en entrant dans l'ascenseur, en accordant apparemment aucune attention au corps dans ses bras. Où allait-elle à deux heures du matin, Steve n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte.

"Nous sommes à la maison, Natasha," dit Steve tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Techniquement, il était dans son appartement, mais ils avaient tous les deux commencé à partager un plancher à la tour il n'y avait pas trop longtemps, donc cet arrangement d'une nuit n'était pas un problème. Elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule.

«Je suis toujours à la maison,» murmura-t-elle.

Steve sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Il la posa délicatement dans le lit et alla dans la salle de bain après avoir placé le sac sur le sol près du placard. Il détacha son uniforme et se changea avec un débardeur et un pantalon de survêtement. Enlever enfin la matière sale lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait offrir à Natasha quelques vêtements, mais un regard sur elle dit à Steve qu'elle ne bougerait plus jusqu'au matin. Au lieu de cela, il la laissa allongée dans le lit, veste couvrant la moitié supérieure de sa tenue noire, mais le pantalon en cuir serré encore visible entre les draps blancs.

Dans la salle de bain, il se lava les mains, frottant le sang de différentes coupures et enlevant la saleté sous ses ongles. Il s'empara ensuite d'un chiffon humide, pour l'emmener à l'endroit où se trouvait Natasha. Il nettoya soigneusement toute la crasse qu'il pouvait de ses mains, passa tendrement le chiffon sur son visage. Il tamponna doucement une coupure sur son bras et elle ne broncha pas d'un poil. Il alla ensuite remettre le chiffon dans la salle de bains et éteignit la lumière. Revenu dans la chambre, Steve souleva les draps du lit et les plaça gracieusement sur Natasha avant de sortir de la pièce.

"Steve," Natasha marmonna du lit.

«Hm?" Steve demanda, arrêtant sa marche hors de la chambre.

«J'ai froid,» dit-elle.

"Tu veux que je mette le radiateur plus chaud?"

Natasha secoua la tête. Steve sourit et retourna au lit. Il éteint l'interrupteur de lumière sur le mur et la salle fut plongée dans les ténèbres. Il glissa doucement près d'elle. Elle bougea pour venir se recroqueviller à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il mit son bras autour d'elle et soupira.

"C'est mieux?" demanda-t-il.

"Hm. Merci," répondit-elle.

" 'Nuit, Tasha."

" 'Nuit, soldat."

Son corps était chaud contre le sien et bientôt sa respiration redevint régulière. "Je suis toujours à la maison," avait-elle dit. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire. Leur relation avait incroyablement grandit pendant que les années passaient, étant jumelés pour chaque mission que Fury avait à offrir. Ils étaient complètement opposés, mais ils avaient travaillé à leur apogée quand ils étaient ensemble. Il était le seul autre que Clint qui avait vu la femme vulnérable sous la statue de marbre qu'elle avait mis en place.

Steve savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même si il disait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Natasha. Si c'était réciproque, il ne savait pas, alors il prit sa chance. En utilisant le bras qui était autour d'elle, il se mit à caresser doucement son dos en mouvements apaisants. Sur la veste légère qui recouvrait son dos, il écrivit 'Je t'aime' avec un doigt délicat. Puis il ouvrit la main et la plaça simplement contre de son dos, en soupirant.

Ses yeux étaient sur le point de se fermer quand Natasha commença à parler.

"Je t'aime aussi, Steve. Et ce n'est pas ma fatigue qui parle." Sa voix et ce qu'elle avait dit le fit sursauter. Ses joues brûlaient et il était heureux que la lumière soit éteinte. Elle lui sourit, ses yeux toujours fermés.

"Heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas seul, alors,"fût sa réponse, douce et presque gênée.

Elle se recroquevilla encore plus près de lui, passant un bras sur son ventre. Il sourit dans l'obscurité et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil était le bienvenu dans son appartement ce soir-là et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le soldat et l'espionne ne furent pas réveillés avant le matin.


End file.
